Sonic Epilogue 2: Revival
by ThaRebelHunter
Summary: On the one year anniversary of Sonic's death, Tails is feeling very lonely, despite promising Sonic he would be okay. But suddenly, a bright flash appears by Sonic's grave. When it clears, it reveals Sonic, ALIVE! But he can't remember anything! Now Tails and the others have to help Sonic remember everything, before he is manipulated again and the Freedom Fighters fall for good.
1. Prologue

**IT'S MY FANFICITON ONE YEAR ANIVERSSARY!**

**I've have come father then I ever could have thought. With 30 people following me, Time Triplets getting over 10000 views, and my profile getting over 1000 views, I'm so happy for this. It may not be big to some, but it's huge to me, so I'd like to thank all my followers and everyone who has supported me and my busy schedule over the last year. So here's the sequel to my first every story, Sonic Epilogue.**

It happened a year ago. It was another day for the Freedom Fighters and their star fighter Sonic. But something went terribly wrong. During an infiltration mission, Sonic was kidnapped! Snively injected a serum into him, turning him evil. Sonic's buddy Tails and Sonic's girlfriend Sally had to deal with heartbreak as Sonic worked with their arch enemy to try and bring down the Freedom Fighters.

In a fit of rage, Tails went to destroy Robotropolis himself, but was ambushed by Sonic. After a huge battle, it looked like the young fox would die at the hands of his buddy. But with the last ounce of his strength, Tails stabbed the corrupt hedgehog through the stomach.

In the aftermath, Tails stayed in his house alone, feeling guilty for what he did. It came to the point where he was about to kill himself, but he was prevented from doing so by Sonic's ghost. After one last goodbye, Tails promised Sonic he would be happy and live life to the fullest and be himself again.

Now it's the eve of Sonic's death...and something crazy is about to happen. This is...

**Sonic Epilogue 2: Revival**


	2. Chapter 1: Sonic's Return

Chapter 1: Sonic's Return

"I'm telling you Sally, if we want to bring down Eggman we have to attack now before he comes up with another plan" a young fox was saying to the leader to the Freedom Fighters. Sally shook her head.

"Tails, I get that you are almost 10 now and you want to start to help us make decisions, but that is not the right thing to do right now. We took down Snively overtime, so this is going to take some time too. Just be patient" Sally said. Tails rolled his eyes; since last year, he wasn't as patient as he was before.

"Sally, you know I'm not patient anymore" Tails said. "Besides, Egghead is almost as stupid as Robotnik was, we could take him out easily". Sally crossed her arms at this.

"That's not entirely true. He did almost take us down with the robot copy of my dad. Snively almost took us down with...other things. So Eggman could pull something and we need to be ready for it. We can't go running around, being reckless. You used to be cautious, but you've changed so much I don't like it".

Since the death of his best friend, Tails tried his best to keep his promise and be alright and be himself again. But Tails did change; he became as impatient as his brother, he was acting more mature and he had worked on his speed so much, he had almost become as fast as his old friend. Almost.

"It never stopped him from doing his own thing. And it helped us out a lot" Tails retorted. Sally slammed her foot down hard.

"Well he's not here anymore. He's dead! We can't afford to do stuff like that anymore! That's my final decision and nothing you say can change it. Dang it Tails, why do you have to be as stubborn as Sonic?" She had spoken without thinking, and stepped back, as Tails' face went stony.

"You know damm well why" Tails snapped, and ran away. Sally stood still, shaking as tears started to form in her eyes. She didn't know why she had said that, but it was like he was back and was irritating her again. She still loved him for who he was, but sometimes, he would get on her nerves. And Tails was starting to bring back painful memories by acting like him. But who could blame him?

"Tails, come on I'm sorry!" she yelled, running in the direction he went, but she couldn't find him anywhere. She sighed; lately when Tails ran off, no one could catch him...just like Sonic.

Maybe it's a good thing Tails is like Sonic now. He used to be our big help, and now we have that back. It's just not the same, Sally thought to herself, heading back to base.

Tails was back at his house, pacing in his room. There had to be a way to take down Eggman, but what would that way be? Sally had said no to his previous plan, so he had to think of something else. Sonic would know, he thought to himself, and then stopped as memories of his best friend flooded his mind. Tears started to form in his eyes, but he chocked them back.

Being himself again wasn't an easy task. There were times when he was fully himself, like when they defeated Snively. But he could never go back to being the same without his brother with him. Deciding to sleep early, he got into bed and soon fell asleep.

_Sonic was holding his neck, his red eyes gleaming, and an evil smile was on his face. He remembered when they met. But that Sonic was gone. With a flash, he pulled the knife out and stabbed Sonic in the stomach._

_He fell over, shock written on his face. Holding his stomach, he fell over, his eyes changing from red to emerald green. He was talking, saying goodbye, saying that he was proud. His eyes closed, his heart stopped beating..._

Tails jolted upright, sweat covering his entire body. How could he forget? Today was the eve of Sonic's death. Of course the dreams would come back! Smacking himself on his forehead, Tails got up and looked out the window. On the hill side sat his grave. He couldn't stay away, not today.

With a flash, Tails was out the door and on the hill. Sitting next to the grave, he looked up. The stars were bright, but the star that Tails called 'Sonic's Star' shone brighter than ever. He stared at it, lying on his back.

"I know I promised Sonic...but it's so hard. I miss you too much" Tails said, starting to cry. Suddenly, Tails felt a tremor. The ground started to shake. Tails sprang to his feat, trying to keep his balance as the ground shook harder. Then, a bright flash of light appeared next to Sonic's grave, forcing Tails to cover his eyes.

As sudden as it started, the earthquake stopped. The light faded, and Tails uncovered his eyes. His jaw dropped.

Sonic the hedgehog, his brother and best friend, was lying on his back in front of him.


	3. Chapter 2: Amnesia

Chapter 2: Amnesia

Tails was completely speechless. He rubbed his eyes, sure that he was dreaming. When he opened them again, Sonic still lay before him. Tails looked up at where Sonic's star was, but it wasn't there anymore.

"There's...there's no way" Tails said to himself, his voice very low. He picked up the hedgehog and carried him back to his house. He laid Sonic on his bed, and then thought for a moment. How could Sonic have died and then, on the eve of his death, just suddenly come back to life? He had seen some crazy stuff before, but nothing like this.

He went over to Sonic, and sat in front of him. For the next few hours, Tails sat there, staring at his friend. If he was back and alive, he would have to wake up eventually. Right? Just as Tails was about to leave, he heard a groan. Sonic was moving!

"Sonic!" Tails cried. The hedgehog sat up, rubbing his eyes and looking around. Then he spotted Tails.

"What did you just call me?" he asked, his face full of confusion.

"Sonic. Come on you know your name!" Tails laughed, but Sonic continued to look confused.

"Do I?" he asked. Now Tails was confused. Of course Sonic knew his own name. Unless...

"Do you know who I am?" Tails asked, staring at his friend full in the face.

"No. Should I?" Sonic asked, still looking around. Tails was afraid now. His best friend, his brother, didn't know who he was. There was only one explanation. He had returned, but he didn't remember anything. He had amnesia.

"Would you excuse me for one minute?" Tails said, and then ran out of the room. Sonic watched him leave, shocked; the little fox could move fast. Tails picked up the phone and dialed Sally's number. After a few rings, she answered.

"Hello?" she said, her voice groggy and sleepy.

"Sally, it's Tails. I know it's late but can you come over?" he said.

"Tails, it is 2 o'clock at night. What is so important that I need to come now?" Sally said, exasperated.

"It's about Sonic, he-" Tails started to say, but Sally cut him off.

"No, I'm not coming over to comfort you after another nightmare. Learn to deal with them on your own. Goodnight" she said, and started to hang up when Tails shouted out.

"No wait! It's really important! Just come over please" he said, desperate. Sally sighed and said she would come. In about 10 minutes, she was there.

"So what is this all about?" she asked. Tails smiled sheepishly.

"You are not going to believe this" he said, taking her hand and leading her into the living room. Sonic had stood up and was studying the TV when they came in. He turned around, and smiled.

"So...what is this?" he asked, pointing his thumb at the TV. Tails looked at Sally to see her eyes had gone wide, and her mouth was slightly open in surprise.

"I know right? But just so you know, he has-" Tails started to say, but Sally ran over to Sonic and hugged him. Sonic's face changed to surprise as she held him.

"I missed you so much. I can't believe your back" she said, but then she realized that Sonic wasn't hugging her back. She let go and looked up at him.

"Hey, I'm really sorry, but do I know you?" Sonic asked. Sally took a step back, staring at Sonic.

"I was going to tell you" Tails said, annoyed. "He has amnesia".

"I-I see" Sally said, her voice was shaky. Tails noticed that tears started to fall down her face. "Umm, I need some fresh air" she added, and ran outside.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sonic asked, worriedly.

"It's nothing, let me deal with" Tails said, giving Sonic a small grin, and running after Sally. Sonic shrugged and continued to study the TV.

"I can't believe it. I see the one I love again, and he doesn't even know who I am" Sally cried, tears streaming down her face.

"I don't know what to say Sally. But if he's back, then we need to help him remember. You said I needed to come up with a new idea to stop Eggman. Well, I got it. We helped Sonic remember, and then defeat Eggman once and for all" Tails said, his face determined. Sally whipped away her tears, and looked at him.

"Well, if that's what we're going to do, let's do it. But let's sleep first; I'm not helping Sonic with no rest" she said. Tails nodded and walked back in. He saw Sonic trying to pull the TV apart.

"Man, how do you get this thing open?" he grunted. Tails sighed.

"This is going to be harder than I thought" he said.


	4. Chapter 3: Starting Simple

Chapter 3: Starting Simple

Tails woke up the next morning to find Sonic gone. Panicking, Tails ran outside to find Sonic knocking on a tree.

"Seriously, is there a way to get in this thing?" he asked, as he saw Tails walking towards him.

"Sonic, I told you not touch anything without asking me first. Remember last night with the TV? I don't know how you got it apart, but we don't want that happening again!" Tails said exasperated, as he dragged Sonic away from the tree. "It's like you have the brain of a 4-year old" he added.

"Hey, I don't remember anything. I might as well have a brain of a 4-year old" Sonic said, defensively.

"I see your point" Tails said, then started tapping his foot, thinking of what to do. Sonic watched the foot and a puzzled look came over his face.

"That seems familiar" Sonic said. Tails looked up.

"Well, you used to do that. You would get impatient really fast and that's how you would show it. After your...death, I may have developed some habits that are similar to yours and..." But Tails drifted off as a thought came to him.

"Hey Sonic, want to race?" Tails asked. Sonic looked at him as if he had gone mad, but Tails smirked and ran around him, making Sonic's eyes roll.

"How is that fair? You run 500 miles an hour! I'll never keep up" Sonic protested, but Tails continued to smirk.

"What? You chicken?" Tails said.

Sonic felt something burning at the bottom of his gut. It rose up through him, going past his chest until it got to the top of his head, so that the words came tumbling out.

"I am not chicken. It is on! First one to the tree all the way over there and back wins. Ready set go!" Sonic shouted, and took off, with Tails running right next to him. To the hedgehogs shock, he was running so fast, he didn't realize until he was at the tree and past it in 5 seconds. Quickly, he slowed down and made it all the way back to the starting point, right before Tails did.

"What a rush! But I have no idea where that came from" Sonic said, as Tails came up next to him a split second later, grinning.

"It's who you are. You never stand down from a challenge. Also, why do you think you were named Sonic?" he said. "So anything coming back?" Sonic thought hard, but his mind remained blank.

"Nope, I still don't remember anything. Is there anything else we can do?" he asked.

"We could show you to the others" they heard Sally say. Both turned to see her walking towards them. She was smiling, but Tails could see it didn't completely reach her eyes.

"Others?" Sonic started to ask, but Tails cut in.

"Oh come on. You must know you have friends. We never told them you were back, so now is better than ever" he said, starting to tap his foot again. Sally frowned at this.

"Cut him some slack Tails, jeez. Come on Sonic" she said, taking the hedgehogs hand. Sonic smirked at this.

"Just tell me where to go" Sonic said, sweeping Sally off her legs into his arms. Before she could even react, Sonic took off once again, with Tails close behind.

Sonic and the others zoomed across the land until they reached a village. Sonic put Sally down as she said,

"Welcome to Knothole Sonic. I don't think we should go and present you to everyone. Let's take it one person at a time. Who should we start with Tails?" she asked. Tails already knew his answer.

"Rotor of course. He and Sonic got along really well, and he was the second saddest person to Sonic's death" the fox replied.

"The first being you?" Sonic asked. Tails scowled.

"You don't even know" Sally said, smirking.

"Oh, when he remembers everything, he'll know" Tails growled, and when Sally looked confused Tails added, "I'll explain later". They walked around the edge until they saw Rotor's house. They could hear loud bangs coming from inside.

"Okay, we need to surprise him. Here's the plan" Tails said, and quickly whispered his idea to the others. Both of them nodded and took their positions. Tails and Sonic hid while Sally walked up and knocked loudly on Rotor's door. The banging stopped, and a second later, he opened the door.

"Hey Sal, what's going on? Do we need to go attack Eggman again?" he asked. Sally shook her head.

"Nah, not now. We've got that covered. Tails and I have something that will help us a lot" she said. Tails came out at that exact moment.

"Hey Sally. Hey Rotor. So Sal, you told him?" he asked. As she nodded, Rotor asked,

"What is it? What are you to talking about? What is this thing that you have?" he asked, looking back and forth between the two of them. Sally and Tails was smiling, and then Tails turned around and yelled,

"HEY SECRET WEAPON! YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!"

There was a rush as something came zooming by them almost knocking them off their feet. A second later, the thing came zooming by again, until finally, Sonic stopped right in front of the three of them.

"I seriously need to get used to this whole super-speed thing" he said, scratching his head. He then saw Rotor, who was gaping at the sight of Sonic. Sally and Tails were both laughing their heads off at the sight of Rotor. Then they jumped back as Rotor flung himself at Sonic.

"Sonic, oh Sonic. I've missed you so much! What happened? How are you back? There so much catching up to do!" Rotor yelled, spinning Sonic around.

"Uhh, Rotor?" Tails started to say, but Sonic cut him off.

"Look, pal. Maybe before we were great friends before. But I have no idea who you are" the hedgehog said. Rotor stopped spinning around, and stared at him.

"Sonic has amnesia. He can't remember anything" Sally said to the confused walrus.

"Wait, if this is your secret weapon, how is he supposed to fight Eggman if he can't remember anything?" Rotor asked. Tails rolled his eyes.

"Use your brain Rotor. We're not going to send him out right now. We have to wait until his memory is back. Then he'll go after Egghead" Tails said.

"So, what now? Has he remembered anything yet?" Rotor asked. Sally and Tails shook their heads.

"Tails tried earlier, but still nothing. But we won't give up after one try. Something will eventually come back...I hope" Sally said. Sonic decided to cut in at this point.

"Guys I'm right here you know. How about showing important things to me. Things that might jolt my memory" Sonic said. Everyone thought about it for a second, and then they all yelled at once.

"THE CHAOS EMERALDS!"

* * *

**Ya I know. Chaos Emeralds? Really Rebel? But hey, they are a big part of Sonic, so why not? It won't be all about the emeralds though. Sorry for the long updates, but like I've said before in other stories, I have a life.**


End file.
